Weighing machines for weighing substantially granular articles, such as dried fruits which are usually spherical and relatively uniform, are known. Such machines basically comprise a top hopper which delivers the product to a lower substantially conical surface, the latter distributing the product to a number of weighing facilities which can provide a fairly approximate weighing. The facilities weigh the small spherical and substantially uniform articles but they are unsuitable for dealing with articles of irregular and elongate shape such as pieces of fish such as hake, salted cod or the like and foodstuffs of other kinds, which produce obstructions and therefore malfunctioning of the weighing machines.
Weighing machines for irregular elongate portions which weigh on the basis of consecutive weighings of the portions or articles entering the machine are known too. The weighings are interrupted when a predetermined weight is reached. The problem with the partial weighings is that it is very difficult to obtain an accurate or at least very approximate weight.